


Chocolate and Fur

by LoveandScience



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, Easter Rabbits, M/M, The Easter Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveandScience/pseuds/LoveandScience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Easter one-shot for my friend, who requested "I want a story where Gabriel is the Easter bunny. Any of our ships welcome, but seriously, all I want is gabe as the Easter bunny. The real Easter bunny." Happy Easter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Fur

Sam stared down at the colorful egg on his pillow. “Strange,” he thought to himself, picking it up. “Dean's never pulled pranks for Easter before.”

Laughing a little, he threw the egg in the kitchen garbage and went to bed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“This is getting a little ridiculous,” Sam grumbled, eggs rolling off his chest and on to the sheets as he sat up Easter morning. Grabbing a few eggs, he walked down the hall and opened the door to his brother's room, lobbing an egg at the sleeping man. 

“Hey!” Dean yelled, waking on impact as his hands reached for the gun under his pillow. He noticed Sam and then the chocolates adorning his bed, and stopped. “What the hell, Sam? Why are you throwing candy at me at six in the morning?” 

“It wasn't candy,” Sam studied the bright eggs in his hand, “it was an Easter Egg. I thought you left them in my room.” As a test, he dropped one to the ground, and as it hit, chocolates spilled out, leaving no trace of any sort of chicken product. “Do you think-- what are you doing?!” Sam yelled, as Dean popped one in his mouth. 

The older hunter shrugged. “Hey, might as well find out what it is, right?” He chewed thoughtfully. “Hm, tastes like it should.” 

Confiscating the rest of the candy despite his brother's protest, Sam lugged it off to perform tests _not_ done on humans or any living creature. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He made it to the dining room before he nearly tripped over a rabbit. Dean ran out, gun raised, at Sam's yell. “Uh...” he faltered, glancing around at the moving fur floor, “do I... Do I shoot the rabbits?” 

“No, you don't shoot the rabbits,” the younger brother snapped, picking one up. “You call your boyfriend so we can figure this out.” 

Dean went slightly red. “Cas is not my boyfriend!” 

“Hah,” Sam grinned, “I didn't even say who I meant. You're the one who brought up Cas.” 

Said angel appeared, glancing between the two of them questioningly. “Did I hear The Righteous Man speaking falsehood?” 

Dean sputtered. “We're not dating!” 

“But Sam said-- Nevermind. What's the problem? Ah,” he looked down, as much glee as the brothers had ever seen Cas show passing over his face. “You have rabbits!” 

“Not by choice. And there were dyed eggs all over my bed this morning that turned into chocolate when broken.” 

Nodding sagely, the angel fought to keep the joy from his face. “Well, it is Easter, after all.” 

Dean laughed derisively. “What, you're saying we got paid a visit from the Easter Bunny or something?” 

“That is exactly what I'm saying.” 

“Jesus Christ,” the older Winchester muttered. 

“Precisely.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “So, how do we kill it?” 

Cas tilted his head. “Kill the Easter Bunny? You don't! You appreciate his gifts until they disappear at midnight.” 

“Cas,” Sam said gently, because apparently the angel was fond of this entity, “we can't take care of this many rabbits.” 

“Then how about just one?” said a familiar voice, making the three whip around. 

“Gabriel!” Sam yelled in surprise, his heart beating fast at the sight of the archangel. Even if he _was_ wearing a bunny suit. 

Castiel laughed. “That's not Gabriel, that's the Easter Bunny!” he buzzed with excitement, rocking on his heels as if to restrain himself from running over there. 

“Cas, that's Gabriel in a costume,” Dean said. 

“Shhhhhh,” Gabriel put a giant furry finger up to his face. Louder, he said, “Yes! I'm the Easter Bunny, Cassie! Happy Easter!” 

“This is ridiculous,” grumbled Dean, looking to Sam for validation. But Sam was just staring. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The day passed awkwardly, as they were shuffled through Easter activities. Anytime the Winchesters started to decline, Cas' lower lip jutted out and Dean would swear it wobbled. They couldn't refuse after that, and by dinner they had given in and gone along with it. 

By nine o'clock, the Easter Bunny had left, and Sam made his way to bed a little reluctantly. Gabriel had been here, but he hadn't been Gabriel, and he'd hardly talked to Sam. 

Dejected, he opened his door and stopped in his tracks. 

“Hi, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said, not in costume anymore, sitting at Sam's desk. 

“It was you,” Sam smiled, closing the door behind him. 

“Of course it was me,” the archangel stuck out his tongue. “And I moonlight as him on Easter, when I'm not Loki or the Trickster.” 

“How long have you been back?” Sam asked, sitting on his bed. “Have you just been avoiding us?” 

Gabriel gave a long-suffering sigh. “I knew that would be the first question out of your mouth. In this realm? Since Easter in a different time zone, and then I zapped myself here to make your day.” 

The hunter nodded. “And... before that?” 

“I woke up surrounded by holy fire with Metatron barking orders. Then he was gone, and I was freed sometime later when rain finally fell. Which is weird, since there's no rain in most of Heaven.” 

Gabriel froze as Sam suddenly lunged forward, pulling him up out of the chair and into a tight hug. 

“Woah, Sammy,” he tried to joke, “didn't know you cared so much!” 

“Well, I do,” Sam said, letting him go. “Happy Easter, Gabe. I'm glad you're back.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Thank you for indulging me, Dean,” Cas said, standing in the kitchen as Dean cleaned up. “I haven't seen my brother in a long time, much longer since we've had good times together.” 

“So, you know it was Gabriel, then,” Dean said. 

“Of course.” 

Dean continued cleaning, and Castiel continued watching. 

“Why did Sam tell you we were boyfriends?” the hunter asked, staring into the pan he was scrubbing. 

“He said it was clear we loved each other that way, and I knew on my part that was true. I figured he knew you so well... but that was my mistake.” 

Dean cleaned, and Castiel watched. 

“He does,” Dean said eventually. “Know me. But do you even know what boyfriend usually implies?” 

“Yes,” Cas said. “And if those are things you want, we will get to them when the time is right.”


End file.
